Paintball Fiasco!
by psycho chibbi
Summary: Things around the preventer's HQ have been dreadfully dull. So to chase off the boredom, what better way than an epic game of paintball! Things get really interesting when Quatre takes it seriously. Warnings: Strong Language Yaoi ONESHOT Pairings: ?x4


Paintball Fiasco!

By: a psycho chibi named Wendy

_:Legal crap:_

Disclaimer: Gundam wing doesn't belong to me. Shocking, I know.

Warnings: Language, and some yaoi goodness.

You no like yaoi? Then clicky click that back button and lemme alone. Dork.

_/Legal crap:_

I've been sittin on this story for like two years, and I finally finished it. Yaaay!

Pairings: ?x4

I'm sure you can figure it out.

_:Note:_ For this I have the boys all around the age of 19/20

Enjoy!

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

Outside of a large wooden play ground fort in the middle of a forest, a group of men and women were gathered out side the main gates, each of them dressed in various colors of camo and safety glasses and holding what looked to be...

Paintball guns?

After a few minutes one of the women with long brown hair walked up in front of the crowd and blew a whistle to get everyone's attention. "Alright, I know work at the Preventers has been slow and we've all been getting bored, so I've decided that these paintball games might provide as entertaining exercises for all of us." Une stated clearly.

When she was sure she had everyone's attention she continued. "The rules are simple. The boundaries are the fencing around the play ground, if you go outside of them you're out. If you're shot three times you're out. Once you're out you leave the play ground area and meet back here on that bench" She pointed to a large bench along the fence border near the main gates.

"There will be two different ways to win this game. You've each been given a different color of paintballs. Heero will be white, Noin blue, Wufei red, Duo black, Zechs silver, Trowa green, Sally gold, and Quatre has purple. After the game is over we'll take count and tally up how many shots each person has scored. The person that has gotten the most shots will win. Also you've each been given a flag that matches the color of paintballs you have. After you've been tagged out you are to drop the flag on the ground where you were shot. Whoever can collect the most flags will win. Are there any questions before we get started?" she asked, eager to see the outcome of this game.

Duo raised his hand and stepped forward. "Yeah, there a prize at the end of this?" he asked curiously.

Une smirked slightly at the question and nodded. "Yes, Duo, in fact there is.. The winner gets excluded from all paper work and office detail for a month." she said calmly, knowing that they would like that idea.

"Heh, then maybe Quatre should get a head start! He does more paper work than any of us." Noin joked lightly, although would love to skip out on the massive pile she had on her desk.

That got a chuckle out of all of them except the blonde in question. "Haha, guys, very funny..." he muttered, almost shuddering at the thought of more paper work.

Seeing the grim expression on Quatre's normally cheery face, Une's smirk grew. "Actually, there's a special condition for Quatre.. Since he does do the bulk of the paper work if he wins he'll get a two month exclusion from paper work... And he does get a head start." she added lightly before gesturing towards the playground. "Get going, Quatre. You have twenty seconds starting.. Now."

Quatre blinked for a second, not believing her at first, but the smirk on her face told him she wasn't lying. So grinning broadly, Quatre dashed for the gate and vaulted over it before disappearing into the fort like structure.

When he disappeared into the playground the others were surprised at how fast he was moving. "Wow... I've never seen Quatre move that fast before." Sally commented lightly, very impressed.

"Heh.. If I had to do as much paper work as he did I'd be running like hell too..." Zechs snorted, unable to understand how the Arabian did it.

Meanwhile Une was looking at her watch as the last 4 seconds ticked by. "Alright... Quatre's probably scouted out a good vantage point by now.. Alright the rest of you head on into the play ground. When you hear me blow the whistle that means the game is on. Good luck to all of you."

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

Moving as quietly as he could, Duo crept slowly under a low bridge that connected two of the taller fort towers together. It had been almost thirty minutes since their game started, and so far he had only caught a glimpse of Sally darting across from one fort to another. Not that he was actually looking for anyone.

'_If I can keep from being seen long enough the others will take care of each other and then I can take care of whatever's left...'_ he thought evilly. He knew it was a cheap tactic, but it was one that worked.

As he crept around he started looking for places that he could hold out for a while longer without being seen. His searches led him to the tallest tower in the playground. He looked up at the top and saw that it was a perfect place to watch what everyone was doing without being seen. But as he was about to attempt the climb he saw that the stairway for the tower was so small and narrow that there was no way for him to get through. "Damn... Oh well.. Maybe one of the other forts..."

Just was he was about to turn he heard a noise that sounded like a shot fired. Soon after he felt a hard thud on the chest guard he was wearing. "Gah! What the..." When he looked down he saw a large purple splatter right over his heart. "Aw shit.. I forgot.. Quatre had the sniper training..."

"Heh.. Too late for that now, Duo!" Quatre's voiced echoed from all around him. "You better start running, unless you wanna do my paperwork for the next two months!"

After the shout Duo heard another shot before he felt a sharp pain on his right ass cheek. "Damnit! That's not funny, Q!" Duo yelled as he tried to run for cover.

Before he could take two steps he suddenly caught sight of Wufei heading towards him looking ready to shoot him in his exposed position. Moving as fast as he could Duo shot first and hit the young Chinese man right in the stomach with the black paint.

Wufei would have growled if he hadn't felt another shot nail him in his left arm. It was the same purple paint that was on Duo, but Wufei's eye twitched when he realized that was his third hit. "Fucking hell... I'm out..." he muttered as he pulled out his red flag from his pocket. He chucked it on the ground and glared at the grinning American that sauntered towards it. "I hope you choke on it, Maxwell.." he grumbled as he turned to leave.

"I love you too, Wu.." Duo snickered as he bent over to pick up the flag.

Just as Wufei was about to walk away he heard another shot fire and a loud yelp coming from behind. He spun back around to see Duo rubbing at his ass with a very embarrassed look on his face. "Ha! Serves you right. Who do I owe a thanks two?" he asked in amusement.

Growling loudly Duo lifted both his hands up to show purple paint covering his palms. "Who do you think?"

Smirking at the sight, Wufei rested his paintball gun on his shoulder and chuckled. "Well, I must say Quatre couldn't have found better target. It would have been difficult to miss that giant ass of yours." He then took a quick glance around and hummed thoughtfully. "Seems that Quatre's very serious about winning this little game. I haven't seen a single glimpse of him anywhere, but he's already taken out three people."

"Three?" Duo questioned as he tossed his black flag down next to Wufei's on the ground. "Who's the third?"

"Sally. I ambushed her on the other side of the largest fort and fired twice. She hit me once, but when I was about to take the kill shot she got hit in the leg with the purple paint." His smirk grew wider when he recalled the outraged cry. "I was going to grab her flag, but I didn't want to expose myself to his line of fire so I left it and went in the opposite direction. Wherever he is he must have a perfect scope of the entire area."

Duo snorted and rested his own gun on his shoulder. "If that's the case Q's got this thing wrapped up. He had extensive sniper training. It's almost scary how accurate he is. He could hit a target dead center from a hundred yards during a storm."

That made Wufei raise an eyebrow in surprise. "Now that I didn't know... Here I thought Trowa was the firearms expert."

"He is, but Quatre had the better accuracy during training. It takes Q longer to line up a shot, but once he does he never misses."

"Keep that up and you'll make me blush!" Quatre's laughing voice echoed throughout the area.

Duo smirked and took off his safety glasses as he glanced around briefly. "Just tellin the truth, Q-man! You better win this, or I'll hunt you down for those ass shots!"

"I don't plan on losing, Duo. You two better clear out before the others try to take a shot at you!" Quatre warned, but then there was a long pause before he let out another laugh. "Or stay there! I could use some bait!"

Wufei snorted indignantly at the thought of being bait. "Come on, Duo. I don't want to make this any easier for him."

"Right behind ya, Wu!"

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

"Heads up, Trowa!"

Startled by the shout, Trowa was barely able to roll under a platform in time to dodge the splatters of white paint that struck the ground.

Recognizing that to be Heero's color, Trowa became confused by the voice that warned him. "Quatre...? Thanks... But why did you warn me...?" he called out, knowing that Heero wouldn't come out in the open after him if Quatre had been able to see him fire.

"How can I expect to earn any more points if Heero snipes them before I do?" the Arabian's voice called out on a laugh. "By the way, take a look at your left leg."

Confused, Trowa looked down at his left leg to see that his calf was covered with purple paint. "Damn.. He's better than I thought."

"Disturbing, isn't it?"

The deep voice that called out from behind him was quickly followed by two shots to his back. Trowa's visible eye twitched as he slowly turned to see a smirking Zechs hanging upside down over the edge of the platform. "Indeed... If I didn't know any better I would think that you and Quatre set up this little trap..."

Zechs hummed in amusement as he looked at the purple paint on Trowa's leg. "If we did it worked incredibly well. However I've been pinned on this part of the fort by both Heero and Quatre for the past half hour." he informed the Frenchman as he moved under the platform. Zechs then gestured to the white paint splatter on his right side. "Heero was able to get one shot, but he can't get any closer because I believe Quatre has the better vantage point. So I've been taking cheap shots at whoever happens to wander over here trying to avoid their crossfire."

"Well, it works." Trowa admitted as he pulled out his green flag and tossed it over to the blonde man. "So far you're winning on the flag count. Quatre has been using Duo's, Wufei's and Sally's as bait. I couldn't get near them after he took out Noin when she tried to grab Sally's on the other side of the fort."

On hearing that a slight frown formed over Zechs' face. "That means it's down to Heero Quatre and myself... I can't leave this part of the fort without one of them spotting me.."

"And there's no way Heero or Quatre will give away their sniping positions." A faint smile of amusement tugged onto Trowa's lips as he gave a knowing look towards the former white fang leader. "This standoff could last the rest of the day... But Quatre could have shot me at any time and Heero would have fired at the same time... Instead he warns me... Steering me over here... I think he sent me over here so you wouldn't be lonely."

The notion had Zechs staring at Trowa blankly for a moment, but he soon let out a soft chuckle. "That does sound like something Quatre would do. Are you going to head back to the gates now?"

Trowa nodded as he began crawling out from under the platform. "Might as well. Une never set a time limit at this, so you might want to make yourself comfortable unless you're planning a daring assault."

Zechs folded his legs under him and snorted softly. "I'm working on it, but I don't exactly have much hope going up against both Heero and Quatre. Do you know who has the most shots so far?"

"I think Quatre at the moment. I believe he has seven, and Heero only has three. This is a bit embarrassing since I haven't landed a single shot." he admitted with a disappointed frown.

That news had Zechs frowning as well. "That means Heero and I would have to take out one another and Quatre without letting him get another shot for us to win that way..."

"Yes.. I would suggest you focus on the flags instead of trying to out gun either of them." Without another word, Trowa moved out from under the platform with his hand and paintball gun raised in the air. "I'm out! Don't bother shooting." he called out, the annoyance clear in his voice.

His tone made Zechs chuckle as he reached over and plucked the green flag off the ground. He looked at it for a moment before an evil smile pulled over his face. "So far so good... Now just have to wait until my target is located..."

After placing the flag into his pocket, Zechs laid down on his back and folded his arms behind his head. "Might as well take it easy.. This could take a while."

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

Another hour had passed since Trowa left the playground. Things were dead silent and still.

Perched in the tower of a small fort, Heero carefully scanned the area for any signs of movement. So far nothing, which had him somewhat concerned.

During the entire game Quatre had been joking around and talking with anyone that happened to be close by. He had thought that Quatre would have at least been talking to Zechs more, but not a single sound had be uttered from either blondes.

It was beginning to make Heero a bit paranoid, but he remained calm and kept his eyes on the small platform/jungle gym that Zechs was hiding within. He knew there was no way for the man to escape the structure without Quatre or himself seeing, so he wasn't entirely worried about him.

'_As long as he doesn't know where we are and we both keep him pinned there he's harmless...'_ Heero thought to himself as he shifted slightly.

"Ah... Ah-CHOO!!" a loud sneeze echoed over the playground which startled Heero.

"Bless you!" Zechs' voice called out soon after.

"Hehe... Thanks, Zechs! This is getting boring. One of you surrender already!" Quatre yelled on a playful tone.

"You know better than to say that to me or Heero, Quatre!"

"Can't blame a guy for trying. Heero's been really quiet. Maybe he's dead. Come out and check for me, Zechs!"

A sarcastic laugh quickly answer. "Yeah right. I'm not an idiot like Maxwell."

"You're not? Well damn, there goes that plan I was working on. Guess it's time for plan B..."

Heero barely had time to wonder what 'plan B' was when he heard a shot fired. Suddenly there was a splatter of purple paint on the beam that Heero was leaning against about two feet above his head. "Shit! That's what he's been doing.. He's been calculating the trajectory of my shots... Clever little bastard..." he grumbled.

Now the situation had changed. Quatre had pinpointed him, so that left Heero having to think of new options. _'Could try to find a new location.. Even if Quatre spotted me the gun's range can't reach much further than this fort.. So find a new position outside of his range...'_

He was about to descend the stairs to the tower when the sight of long blonde hair darted by in the corner off his vision._ 'What the... Zechs? How the hell did he leave the platform without being shot at?' _It was then that Heero looked back and the paint that was above him. "It's a marker... Quatre located me so Zechs could close in..."

"And it worked marvelously..."

Cobalt eyes grew wide as he shot his attention to the boards beneath his feet. Beneath inch wide spaces between the wooden boards he saw ice blue eyes looking up at him evilly and the barrel of a paintball gun. "Got you..."

A shot was fired and silver paint flew all over Heero. "Dammit!" Heero growled as he moved for the tower wall.

Jumping out of the ten foot tower, Heero took off running as soon as his feet hit the ground. _'Dammit, they've rallied against me... But how did they...? Were they working together from the beginning?'_

Unable to answer those questions, Heero dove behind a climbing wall for cover. He was breathing a bit faster as his heart pounded in his chest. Although he wasn't thrilled about this game in the beginning, Heero had to admit that it was a bit exciting to be facing the strategic minds of the two blondes. The fact that he didn't have to worry about being killed by either one this time made things enjoyable as well.

'_Separately they are very formidable... But I've never given their combined strength thought before... If this was their plan from the beginning it's brilliant... Quatre picking off the others while Zechs hid away in safety until their only real threat could be located... But when did they devise this plan... I've never seen them alone together...'_

After a moment of dwelling upon it Heero abruptly shook his head. "It doesn't matter... Now I'm the one that's pinned... Think, Yuy..." His left hand ran through his hair, but he froze when his fingers came in contact with something wet. When he brought his hand down to look at, his jaw dropped when he saw purple paint covering his hand. "Shit! That marker shot must have gotten in my hair! Does this count as a point?" It if did that meant he only had one shot to go before he was out, and Quatre was only one point away from winning.

"That means that Zechs and I can only tie with him now... So the only way to win now is collecting the flags..." That realization made him cringe since the four unclaimed flags were directly in Quatre's sights. "I... Can't win..."

He briefly thought that perhaps he could at least be the last one standing, but quickly chided himself. Quatre was an A ranked sniper. The moment he made a move he would be hit. "And neither of them will make a move until I've been eliminated. I have no chance of survival."

First thing was first though. "Hey, Quatre!" he called out loudly.

"Yay! You're not dead, Heero!" Quatre laughed in reply.

"Not yet, at least." Heero countered while smirking to himself. "Listen, that mark shot you took got in my hair. Does that count as a point?"

"Umm... I'm not sure. Une didn't say anything about if ricochets counted. What do you think, Zechs?"

"If it didn't hit you directly then it shouldn't count." Came Zechs' firm reply.

"Well, that settles that. Now what, Gentlemen?" Quatre asked casually.

Feeling a bit better now that he knew he had two more chances, Heero leaned back against the climbing wall and thought for a moment. "Since the two of you teamed up against me I don't see myself trying anything successfully. So honestly, after I'm out what are the two of you going to do?"

"We didn't think that far ahead, truthfully." Quatre laughed. "This was just sort of a vague idea that worked."

"I still don't know where Quatre has hidden, so after you're out we'll probably be at a stand off until one of us tries something." Zechs added. "Might take a while for me to figure out since I had to stay hidden the entire time. I couldn't see where his shots came from."

"I see... Alright, I'm going to step out, so go ahead and take your shots." Heero said as he stood.

"Aww.. You're not going to blow up the fort?" Quatre asked in what sounded like dismay.

Heero actually chuckled at that. "Heh... No, I didn't think to bring any explosives with me this time."

"Dammit, I had a bet with Zechs that you'd try to blow up the fort if our plan worked."

"At least I've won something. Thanks, Heero." Zechs' voice chuckled.

Amused by their antics, Heero suddenly didn't feel that bad for losing. "I'm stepping out now."

Heero moved out from behind the climbing wall and took a few steps out into the open. A few seconds passed and nothing happened, but then a shot fired and Heero was hit in the shoulder by silver paint.

But as soon as he was hit another shot fired and Heero heard Zechs growling loudly. "Quatre! You little bastard!"

Heero was about to ask what happed, but he was suddenly shot in the back by purple paint. "Ow... Dammit that one hurt..." Heero grunted. He then looked towards the tower he knew Zechs was hiding in curiously. "What did he do, Zechs?"

"The brat shot me when I stood to shoot you..." Zechs grumbled loudly.

When Heero heard Quatre's giggles echoing around the wooden structures he couldn't stop himself from snickering as well. "Using me to expose Zechs... You're rather evil, Quatre." he commented lightly as he rested his paintball gun on his shoulder.

"I couldn't resist. I'm sorry." the still giggling voice answered.

"You're going to pay for that, Winner!"

"Uh oh... I think I pissed him off.. Guess this means our partnership is terminated...?"

"No shit!" Zechs growled.

"Eeee... Scary... You better run, Heero. This might get ugly."

"I have no intention of staying between the two of you." Heero mused as he pulled his flag out of his pocket and tossed it on the ground. "Have fun, you two."

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

"Man, how much longer are they gonna keep at it?" Duo asked before taking another pull from his bottle of beer.

"Who knows?" Sally said with a shrug from her place laying back on a picnic blanket.

"Considering it's those three, quite possibly all day if they really get serious." Une chuckled as she turned another page in her book. "Let them play. It's good for them to get all that aggression out of their systems."

Noin looked up from the sandwich she was eating and glanced at Une curiously. "What made you think of paintball...?"

Une smirked, but didn't look away from the page she was reading. "It was Quatre's idea. I asked him for a way to get all of us out and do something we all might enjoy. This was the first thing he mentioned." She finally glanced up and took note of how all of them had purple paint on them. "From the looks of things I finally understand why. It appears as if he has an unfair advantage at this game."

"I'm inclined to agree with that..."

Everyone looked towards the gate on hearing the voice and were surprised to see Heero walking out of the playground. "Holy shit.. They got you, Heero?! No way!" Duo exclaimed in alarm.

When Trowa saw the silver paint he immediately stood from his place next to the large cooler. "But how...? You and Quatre had Zechs pinned under that jungle gym platform."

Heero snorted as he let himself drop onto the bench next to Duo. "Turns out Quatre and Zechs were working together. Quatre sniped all of you while getting a lock on my position, and Zechs hid under that platform out of harms way until Quatre signaled him to move."

That information had everyone staring in shock, but soon Wufei was glaring towards Une. "Isn't that against some sort of rule?"

Une shrugged casually. "I didn't say you couldn't team up with someone. Those two apparently took advantage of that." She looked back towards Heero and smiled. "So how was the situation before you left?"

A smirk suddenly crossed Heero's face as he answered. "That's actually amusing... I knew I had no chance of getting by the two of them when they had me pinned, so I offered myself up as a free shot. Zechs took a shot at me, but when he did Quatre used that opportunity to shoot Zechs. Needless to say, Zechs isn't too happy with Quatre anymore."

"Ha! That's awesome! Go, Q!!" Duo cheered on a laugh.

"Hn.. Quatre's proving to be quite the deceiving opportunist..." Wufei snorted in annoyance.

"Most strategists are, Wufei." Une informed him as she returned to her book.

"I know that Zechs would have done the same thing if he had known where Quatre was hiding." Noin giggled as she pulled a beer out of the cooler and held it out to Heero.

Heero took the beer and nodded in thanks. "Indeed. I probably would have done the same thing too. However when I left it looked as if they were going to continue to take this seriously. We could be here for a while."

"That's why Quatre suggested we bring a cooler." Une chimed in lightly.

"I swear, Q hasta be psychic." Duo stated, leaning over to grab another sandwich from the stack next to the cooler.

"That or just way too good at manipulating us." Sally chuckled as she laid back down. "Either way I'm not complaining. It's the perfect day for a picnic..."

None of them could argue with that, so it only left one thing to be addressed.

"So who wants to take bets on who wins?"

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

"Damn.. I'm getting hungry..." Quatre mumbled as he held his stomach lightly.

Ignoring the rumbling in his stomach, he glanced through the large knothole in one of the boards that comprised the walls of the tower he was hiding in. It was the tallest tower in the playground, the same one that Duo had investigated first when their game had started. "Good thing Duo didn't bother looking under this fort's platform.." he mused to himself as he glanced over to the ladder that was sticking out from a trap door in the floor.

When Quatre had first spotted the fifteen foot tower he knew it was the perfect place for him to set up his sniping position, but had been deterred slightly by the stairs. _'If I hadn't thought about trying under the fort I wouldn't have found my way up here.'_

The ladder was the only way in or out of the top of the tower. As long as Zechs didn't find the hidden ladder he was safe. "But if he does... I'm trapped. Then again he already has two shots on him... As long as I can shoot him before he hits me three times I'll be fine..."

He knew from the moment he hatched their half baked plan to win at the game that he and Zechs would be placed against one another. Not that either of them minded. It was just a harmless game. "But that was before I double crossed him with that cheap shot." he reminded himself lightly. He wasn't worried that Zechs would actually hurt him, but the older blonde would certainly make things unpleasant.

Ignoring those thoughts for the time being, Quatre returned his attention to the tower that he had marked. "Wait... Heero's flag... It's gone..."

The spot Heero had dropped the white flag in front of the climbing wall was now empty.

"Shit... How did he leave that fort without me seeing?"

He had no idea how long the flag had been missing, but he quickly moved to the opposite wall to check on the flags that belonged to the two women. 'Damn... They're missing too... He's closing in on my position... I need to get rid of him quickly...' Quatre moved back to his original position to look for the flags that belonged to Duo and Wufei, but his jaw grew slack when he saw they were no longer there.

"I know you're up there, Quatre..."

A pouting frown formed over Quatre's face on hearing Zechs' voice from the base of the tower. "Well fuck..." he mumbled to himself. He quickly composed himself when a thought occurred to him. "You may have found me, but there's no way you can get up here without getting shot." he pointed out coyly.

"I'm aware of that as well. However I just realized something."

The calm tone of Zechs' voice intrigued him, so Quatre cautiously rose up enough to look over the wall where Zechs' voice was coming from. There at the base of the tower he saw Zechs looking up at him, but without his paintball gun or safety glasses. This confused the Arabian. "What might that be...?"

Zechs pointed to the purple paint that was on the dead center of his chest. "After you shot me and Heero that gave you nine hits. Even if I did get you out that would only leave me with seven. You've already won."

Unable to believe that both he and Heero had lost count, Quatre laughed at himself. "Well that certainly takes off some pressure. So that's why you went for the flags. Didn't want to risk me taking the kill shot before you got to them. I must admit I'm impressed you were able to cross all that distance without me spotting you."

"Hn, indeed. How bout letting me in on how you managed to get up there? There's no way you made it up those stairs."

Quatre smirked and decided to tell since his victory was already assured. "Try looking under the fort's platform." The moment Zechs disappeared under the fort he turned and watched the trap door. Moments later Zechs' slowly climbing through the trap door. "Welcome to my lovely sniping post. It worked out far better than I had hoped for."

Zechs was soon standing next to Quatre as he looked over the view that was laid out before him. "Damn... No wonder it was so easy for you... You can see everything from up here."

"Yeah... So now what should we do? We both won."

An evil smirk crossed Zechs' lips as he suddenly pulled Quatre to him. "I won twice over, remember...? Our little bet... I think I'd like to cash in on my reward now..." he mumbled as he gently tilted Quatre's chin up.

Aqua eyes grew wide as Quatre felt his heart thud in his chest. "Here?! But... But the others..."

"Will think that I'm pissed at you and that we're in the middle of a full scale war." Zechs leaned in and nipped at Quatre's right ear. "As long as we're quiet I think we can at least have another half hour to ourselves, if not longer..." he whispered while tracing the edges of the delicate ear with his tongue.

Breathing a bit faster, Quatre practically melted into the strong arms that wrapped around him firmly. "I... I don't know, Zechs... I.. I mean... What if they catch us...?" he asked as his nerves made his voice crack.

Zechs let out a breathy chuckle that made Quatre tremble. "Then they'll know about us... It's not that big of a deal.. Means we won't have to keep this a secret anymore..." he said as he gently began pulling the shorter blonde down.

The next thing Quatre knew they were both sitting on their knees on the floor as a pair of skilled hands unbuttoned his camo jacket. "I... I wasn't expecting this, Zechs... Are... Are you sure you.. Mmmph!" Before he could finish his question Zechs caught his lips in a deep kiss.

Effectively stealing Quatre's breath, Zechs pulled away and took off the Arabian's safety glasses so he could look into the glaze and confused eyes. A soft smile twitched onto his lips as he caressed Quatre's flushed cheek. "I'm sure... Besides, the thought of them being so close adds a little more excitement... Don't you agree..?"

The thought of any of their comrades suddenly stumbling in on them in such a compromising position did make Quatre's heart beat faster. After a moment of silent debating, Quatre let himself relax back against the tower wall and smiled at the older blonde. "Well.. You did win the bet... And we did agree the winner gets to pick when and where to cash in..."

"So we did.." Zechs mumbled, pulling off the camo jacket and letting his fingers wander under the black tank that was revealed. "What's the overall score for our bets now...?" he asked while lifting up the hem of the tanktop.

Quatre readily lifted his arms so the tank could be removed. "I believe it's 18 to 22.. You're slowly catching up to me..." he teased, but then found himself being pinned firmly to the floor.

Looming over the softly panting blonde, Zechs growled as he moved in to kiss and bite at the exposed collar bone. "You're just incredibly lucky... I'll defeat you in my own time... The fact I've won the last three proves I'm beginning to out think you..." he grunted before biting firmly onto the pale shoulder.

Feeling the sharp teeth dig into his skin made Quatre gasp and jerk faintly. "I... I could be letting you win..." he chuckled out. He struggled lightly against the tight grip clamped over his arms, but froze when a knee began rubbing over the crotch of his pants. "Dammit!"

Zechs hummed in amusement as he kissed his way up Quatre's neck. "You better not be letting me win... Or I'll bend you over that wall and make sure everyone can see..." he purred into his ear.

Quatre's eyes grew wide at the image that filled his head. "You... You wouldn't..."

Nimble fingers popped loose the button on Quatre's pants and pulled down the zipper. "I will... And I promise that you will not be able to stop yourself from screaming..." Zechs pressed his knee a bit firmer into the hardness he felt behind the zipper. "Now tell me the truth.. Have you been letting me win...?"

Now squirming helplessly on the wooden floor, Quatre whimpered and closed his eyes tightly. "N-no... I.. I haven't been letting you win..." When the knee was replaced by a hand Quatre gasped deeply and arched slightly off the floor. "Z-Zechs! Please... St-stop teasing..." he pleaded on a mewling moan.

A wicked laugh left Zechs' lips as he looked into the glazed aqua eyes staring at him in desire. "No. I won, so I'm going to enjoy my prize... But by all means, keep struggling... Makes it more enjoyable for me.." he mused, letting his hand slip beneath the waistband of the blue boxers Quatre wore.

Teeth clenched tightly, Quatre choked on his own breath when he felt a teasing grip. "Dammit... You're a fuckin bastard, Zechs..." he growled weakly.

"Heh.. So are you, dearest Quatre. So are you."

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

"Damn... They've been in there alone for nearly an hour..." Duo said while looking at his watch. He then glanced over towards Une inquisitively. "Was there a time limit on this?"

Une shook her head, still reading her book. "None whatsoever. The game's over when there's only one person left."

"Why didn't you make the last person standing the winner...?" Sally asked now that she thought of it.

"Just in case one of you used the 'hide until everyone's out of the way then ambush' strategy." Une stated, giving a knowing glance towards Duo.

Duo blushed slightly and coughed. "Erm.. Who would do something like that...?"

"Isn't that basically what Zechs did while Quatre sniped us?" Wufei asked as he quirked up a brow.

"Yes, but Quatre's hardly going to make it easy for Zechs to get him." Trowa pointed out, scanning the playground for any sight of the blonde pair.

Heero readily nodded. "Zechs has to find Quatre first. If he has the optimal higher ground it won't be simple for Zechs to chase him into the open." He was still trying to figure out where Quatre's shots originated from, so was eager for something to happen that would give him a clue.

They were all eager to see the outcome of this match up, so each of them had moved near the bench so they could scan the playground. A silence had settled over everything as they searched for the infamous blondes, each quietly rooting for the one they had placed their bet on.

After a few more minutes Noin heard the sound of footsteps running towards them. "Hey, someone's heading this way..."

When they heard the rapid footsteps they focused harder on finding the source. Soon Duo figured out what direction they were coming from. "It's over there!"

The moment Duo pointed at a smaller fort next to the swings a fast moving figure shot out from behind it. "It's Quatre!" Sally said in alarm.

Running as fast as his feet could take him, Quatre had a less than pleased look on his pale face. "Shit shit shit shit!" he grunted as he ran past where the others were standing near the gate. When he ran past they all spotted the blob of silver paint that covered his back.

This amused all of them since the Arabian had them all running in a similar fashion. "What's wrong, Q?! Get a little too cocky?!" Duo asked on a cackling laugh, which all the others smirked in amusement to.

"You're not helping, Duo!" Quatre shot back in annoyance.

His heart was pounding and his legs were burning as he looked around desperately for a place to hide. When he spotting a wide slide that was on the side of another fort he made a mad dash for it and ducked under the hot metal. It would serve as a decent enough shield should Zechs find him. However a hopeful light filled his eyes when he saw there was another hidden ladder behind the slide that led up into the fort. 'I need to find the designer of this place and kiss him...' he thought to himself as he quickly started up the ladder.

Back at the fence, none of them could see what Quatre was up to behind the wide metal slide. "I wonder how Zechs was able to chase him out..." Trowa thought aloud.

"He got greedy and tried to take the flags too..." Zechs' voice answered as he looked out from behind a wall. "I spotted him taking Sally's and Noin's... And I shot him in the back when he made a dash for Duo's... But he was able to snag Wufei's..."

"If you were able to grab mine and Duo's that means your tied for the flag count..." Heero stated as he looked towards the slide. He wasn't entirely sure who he wanted to win since they played him so masterfully.

Zechs nodded and slowly moved out from behind the wall. "That's right... Now where is that little double crossing bastard..." he grunted as he scanned the area.

"He's under that slide!" Wufei quickly called out, pointing towards the slide in question.

"You're a whiney sore losing bitch, Wufei!" Quatre's frustrated voice yelled from the slide.

Duo promptly broke out laughing at that. "Ha! Quatre's so awesome! You better win, Q-man! I got a week's worth of inspection detail ridin on yer ass!" he called out on a jeering tone.

"Was that supposed to be encouragement...?" Une asked with a lofted brow.

Ignoring the group's banter, Zechs carefully approached the slide. "Just give up, Quatre.. I've got you pinned."

"Not this time, Zechs..."

"Zechs! Above you!" Noin cried out.

His gaze shot up and he immediately saw Quatre taking aim from atop the fort. Not even thinking, Zechs immediately dove under the slide, barely missing the purple paint that struck the ground.

Growling at his botched shot, Quatre glared over at the group watching at the fence. "Dammit, keep outta this!" He then remembered that Zechs was bound to find the ladder as well, so he took off across the fort to get away.

Soon Zechs was moving through the fort as well. "Get back here!"

Quatre quickly ran across a swinging bridge that connected two forts, but before he could jump behind a wall he felt himself caught in the leg with another shot. "Dammit!" he grunted as he ducked behind the fort wall.

Not about to cross the bridge and be an easy target, Zechs jumped over the bridge railing and quietly approached on the ground, using the bridge as cover. He froze when he heard the sounds of clothes rustling. _'He must be crawling on the floor so I won't hear his foot steps...' _he deduced as he carefully followed the sounds. After a moment of following the noise the sound suddenly stopped. Suspicious, Zechs stuck close to the wall and looked up for anymore shots from above.

At the fence Trowa looked away from the blonde against the wall and looked out further into the playground. When he did his visible eye widened at what he saw. "Very clever..." he whispered.

Hearing him, Heero glanced at the Frenchman. "What...?" Trowa faintly gestured with his head, and when Heero looked his eyebrows rose in surprise. Further behind the fort Zechs was staked out at, Quatre was slowly balancing across the top of a long set of monkey bars that went deeper into the playground. "That's a bit of an obvious target..." he whispered to Trowa.

"Only if Zechs catches him.. Zechs is waiting for an ambush, so Quatre's retreating in a way that doesn't make any sound." Trowa explained, having done the same thing himself a few times. "Plus if he can return to his previous sniping post he'll have Zechs on the run again."

"Sneaky..." Heero hummed softly and looked at Trowa for a moment. "Well, we were both tricked by the two of them.. Which one should we want to win...?"

"Quatre has already won the shot count.. It would be unfair for him to not let Zechs at least win the flag count." Trowa pointed out. "We wouldn't want Quatre to be unfair, now would we...?" he asked coyly.

Heero smirked and shook his head. "Heaven forbid we let that happen... Zechs! He's retreating across the monkey bars!"

"All of you suck!!" Quatre whined, nearly losing his balance mid way across the bars. Now that his position was compromised, yet again, Quatre jumped off the monkey bars and landed in a crouched position on the ground. Before he could move he felt a cold gun barrel tilt his chin up. Frozen still, Quatre was forced to lift his head and was greeted by the sight of a sultry smirk pulled across Zechs' face.

"Hmm.. Looks like I won our second bet on this game..." Zechs purred almost playfully.

A warm smile lit up Quatre's features as he let his paintball gun fall to the ground and raised his hands in surrender. "So you have... Next time I'll think to add all outside interference renders the bet void."

Zechs chuckled softly. "And then you'll bitch about that rule when it works against you..." He then raised his right boot and pressed it against Quatre's shoulder before knocking the Arabian to the ground.

Grunting at the abuse while flat on his back, Quatre didn't have time to complain when he felt a shot hit his chest right over his heart. His eyes stared up at the clear blue sky for a moment before he let out a slight cough. "... Ow... Dammit, you're so abusive to me..." he grumbled lightly.

"You'll get over it..." Zechs mused as he reached down to help Quatre to his feet. Once Quatre was standing, Zechs glanced over his shoulder. On seeing that the fort completely shielded them from view of the group at the fence he gently took hold of Quatre's chin and placed a tender kiss to the slightly chapped lips.

Quatre moaned into the kiss and clung to the front of Zechs' jacket. They lingered there for a moment, but Quatre pulled away and nipped softly at Zechs' lower lip. "This was fun. We should do stuff like this more often." he giggled as he placed a few kisses to his lover's neck.

Petting back the soft short hair, Zechs tilted his head to give the hungry lips more room. "Mmm.. I wouldn't mind... Maybe next time we can hide together and have a little fun... Let Heero play sniper for us..."

"Sounds like a plan to me..."

Back at the fence everyone was waiting eagerly for who would emerge victorious.

"It's gotten so quiet... Do you think Quatre was able to get back to his sniping post...?" Sally asked as she kept looking for the blonde pair.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and find out..." Noin muttered as she looked to her watch. "They must be getting tired and hungry by now..."

Wufei then noticed movement coming from the fort Zechs had disappeared behind. "Someone's coming out..."

All eyes settled on the fort and soon Quatre appeared, his arms folded across his chest and a pissed scowl across his pale face. Right behind the Arabian Zechs emerged with both his and Quatre's paintball guns resting on his shoulders.

"Hm, looks like Zechs is the last man standing. Game's over." Une stated as she moved to open the gate for the two blondes.

Quatre trudged through the gate and glared at the ones that caused his downfall. "I only lost because you jerks wouldn't keep quiet. Sally and Duo are the only ones that didn't sell me out..."

"Of course we didn't. We were betting you would win, but now me and Duo have four extra weeks of inspection detail..." Sally informed him lightly.

"Yeah, that wasn't fair. Outside interference." Duo agreed.

"Get over it." Zechs stated as he nudged Quatre with his own paintball gun. "Hand over that flag, traitor."

Quatre reached into his pocket and pulled out the purple flag. "Here. Hope you choke on it." he muttered while chucking it over his shoulder at the taller blonde.

"Now now, Quatre, that's no way to be. You still won the shot tally, so that means two months of no paper work." Une then looked over at Zechs and smiled. "And since you won the flag capture and you're that last one standing I've decided to give you two months off from paperwork as well. Congratulations to the both of you. You both put on a marvelous show." she finished while clapping for the both of them.

The others all clapped as well and cheered for the pair that had outwitted them all.

Once the noise died down Une moved over where there was a basketball resting next to the cooler. "Alright, we'll let these two rest. What do the rest of you say to a quick game of basketball and then we'll call it a day." she offered while tossing the ball towards Duo.

Duo easily caught the ball and grinned at the others. "Three on three?" he asked eagerly.

The others all agreed and began taking off their paint stained jackets before following the American towards the court that was to the side of the playground.

Noin paused to give Zechs a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Congrats on nailing Quatre, Zechs. You were great." she beamed up at him.

Zechs smirked slightly. "Thanks... Go on now. Make sure you get on Heero's team." he advised her lightly.

"Will do." Noin then took off after them.

Alone once again, Quatre snickered softly. "Yeah, Zechs... You were really great at nailing me." he teased childishly.

The older blonde lightly swatted at the back of Quatre's head. "Shut up, brat..."

"Ow... You're so abusive..." Quatre whined as he clutched the back of his head.

"Whatever. You like it when I'm rough with you." Zechs grunted as he sat himself next to the cooler.

Quatre gave a purring hum as he sat down a few feet in front of Zechs, facing him. "I can't deny that... You're always so sexy when you're forceful." he stated with a naughty smirk.

Zechs chuckled at the lusty gaze Quatre had fixed on him. "Yet you always whine when I am..."

"Only because you think it's cute when I whine."

"I can't deny that."

The two shared a warm smiling gaze as they looked into the other's eyes for a moment. It wasn't often they got to play in the open like this, but they always enjoyed every minute when they did. After a moment of silently admiring one another, Quatre glanced away as he reached into the cooler to pull out two beers.

"So when are you thinking of cashing in on that other bet...?" he asked casually as he held out the brown glass bottle.

Zechs took the bottle and thought for a moment as he opened it. "I was thinking tonight unless you have something else planned."

Quatre opened his own bottle and shook his head. "I'm free tonight... Your place or mine?"

"Mine. I feel like rewarding you for so masterfully tricking me. Twice." Zechs chuckled as he pointed at the purple paint on his chest.

Intrigued, Quatre tilted his head curiously. "Reward me? I thought that pissed you off... Espicially when I tried to snatch the flags from where you had them hidden."

Zechs nodded, but was still smiling. "It did at first, but then I realized that was more like something I would try..." He glanced towards the basketball court for a moment. When he saw that everyone was too busy to look in their direction, he reached out and gently took hold of Quatre's hand. "I think I'm becoming a bad influence on you..." he whispered, holding firmly onto the slightly smaller hand.

Quatre smiled and laced their fingers together. "Wanting to hold hands seems like something I would do... Maybe I'm the bad influence on you..." he teased.

"Hm.. Perhaps you are..." After another quick glance, Zechs brought Quatre's hand up and placed a soft kiss to his knuckles. "So my place tonight? Around midnight?"

Quatre purred at the show of affection and lightly clinked their bottles together.

"Hm.. It's a date.."

_fjfjfjfjfjfjfj_

The End

That was fun.

I might do a sequel to this one some day.

Later!


End file.
